Buildings that are served by double-deck elevator cars often have two ground-floor lobbies. From one of the ground-floor lobbies, even-numbered floors in the building can be reached; from the other ground-floor lobby, odd-numbered floors in the building can be reached. In some buildings with double-deck elevator cars, groups of one or more elevator cars serve respective zones of floors in the building. For example, a first group of elevator cars can serve a lower zone and a second group of elevator cars can serve an upper zone. If a passenger needs to travel from an even-numbered floor in one zone to an odd-numbered floor in the other zone, this usually requires the passenger to travel to one of the ground-floor lobbies, go to the other ground-floor lobby, and then travel to the destination floor with the elevator. Transferring between lobby floors can be inefficient and/or inconvenient.
US20030000776A1 describes a method for the selection of an elevator of an elevator installation having at least two groups, wherein a route with changeovers is available for reaching a destination floor from a start floor.